omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamek
|-|Kamek= |-|Paper Kamek= Character Synopsis Kamek is an old, yet powerful Magikoopa and apparent advisor to Bowser (or at least a high-ranking member in the Koopa Troop), and the arch-enemy of Yoshi. He serves as one of the secondary antagonists in the Mario franchise, alongside Bowser Jr., and is one of the two main villains of the Yoshi franchise, alongside Baby Bowser. He is also Baby Bowser's primary caretaker, and continues to look after Bowser, even in the present day. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. At least High 4-C to 4-A Verse: 'Mario Bros. '''Name: '''Kamek '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknonw, likely above 26 (was the father figure of Bowser, having raised him according to Yoshi's Island DS) '''Classification: '''Magikoopa '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammerspace, Magic, Weather Manipulation (Was responsible for creating a storm that could flood the entire planet), Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation (In Tetris Attack, brainwashed an entire island), Power Mimicry (After watching Boos turn invisible, Grey Magikoopas could imitate the ability to turn things invisible. Kamek should scale for being the most skilled Magikoopa), Sleep Inducement, Summoning, Illusion-Casting, Duplication, Levitation, Barrier Creation and Statistic Amplification. His broom allows Flight. His Paper form has all aforementioned powers, including Regeneration (Mid-High; despite being reduced to ashes in Sticker Star, he returns fully intact during the credits). Spatial Manipulation w/ his Warp Book, Precognition w/ his Crystal Ball and Sealing w/ his Brown Book 'Destructive Ability: 'Varies. 'Large Star Level '(Consistently fights Yoshi and is portrayed as within the same league as him. Also shown to be able to content with Mario and Luigi. As a assistant of Bowser, he should be relatively superior to Mouser , who's merely a minor enemy within Mario Bros 2.) to '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Can take on Paper Mario, who can create entire realms with countless stars. Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky and absorbed thembecoming this powerful. Can send Galaxy Mario flying across the universe, with a single blast, in seconds, who's powered by 150 Power Stars, of which can create entire constellations. Gave Bowser enough power to fight Giant Luigi, who can manipulate the sun and constellations, powering him up several times) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown (Capable of wielding weapons much larger them himself), higher 'through Size Manipulation 'Striking Ability: Varies. Large Star Class (Capable of harming Yoshi with their immense power. Can content with the Star Children physically) to Multi-Solar System Class (Sent Galaxy Mario flying across the universe, with a single blast, in seconds, who's powered by 150 Power Stars. Can take on Paper Mario, who can create entire realms with countless stars) Durability: Varies. ' At least '''Large Star Level '(took hits from Yoshi in both Yoshi Island and Yoshi Island DS) to 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Can survive hits from Galaxy Mario and can tank attacks from Bowser, after having absorbed mini stars in Mario Party 9) '''Stamina: Very high (Able to fight Yoshi and the Mario Bros several times in one day. Is also capable of making powerful spells in a weakened state) Range: 'Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with magic. Universal with teleportation 'Intelligence: Gifted (Profound knowledge in magic and other things, and was stated to have created a time machine in Yoshi's Island DS) Weaknesses: 'Can be quite cocky when it comes to facing foes and also is a narcissist Other Attributes '''List of Equipment:'Wand, Broom, Spell Books, Quill, Ink & Inkwell, Bottle, Watch, Telescope, Bookcase, Warp Books, Domino Books, Star Globe, Crystal Ball, Pen, Enchanted Bookcase, Brown Book, Blue Dictionary '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magical Blast:' Kamek's most iconic attack. He charges magic within his Wand before cutting it loose in the form of a ball. Most of the time, it's a cluster of a square, triangle and circle contained into a sphere. Most versions of this attack fly in a straight line, but some can zig-zag or home in on the foe. He can also spread-shot these, or fire them out in all directions as a barrage. *'Rings:' Kamek can materialize a magical ring around his foe, before forcing it to shut at an exceedingly fast pace. *'Split:' Kamek clones himself. Many times, these are merely false clones of the original that attack similar to him--with magic. Other times, it's more complex, with Kamek empowering said clones. He can make three types. **'Red:' The Red Kamek clone is more powerful than the others, having the highest attack potency by far, but the lowest health and speed. ***'Swifter Sweeper:' Red Kamek materializes a titanic broom, which then sweeps across the battlefield, catching and batting foes all about. **'White:' The White Kamek clone has average statistics, giving him less weaknesses, but he has the lowest attack potency. ***'Heal:' White Kamek can cast a spell to heal a large chunk of an ally's health. This spell can also revive an ally. **'Green:' The Green Kamek clone has the highest health, making him very resilient, but, overall, has low statistics otherwise. ***'Rise:' Green Kamek casts a spell to raise the attack potency, durability or speed of his allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mario Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Wizards Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Fathers Category:Magic Users Category:Wand Users Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Summoners Category:Illusionist Category:Levitation Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Regenerators Category:Flight Users Category:Space Benders Category:Sealers Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4